The Blossom of Us All
by Vampiress-Enchanted
Summary: Kyo loves Tohru. Yuki loves Tohru. Tohru can't decide. What will happen, when Tohru will leave ther life...forever? TohruXKyo TohruXYuki
1. Kyo Sohma

((Kyo's POV))

Once I dreamt of my own being. I felt as though my heart fell into so many pieces. It was Tohru.

She has made me happy, and I never felt lonely ever since she moved in with us. She's always there for me. The most amazing thing, Yuki and I are friends now. We have become great friends. If it weren't for Tohru, we would still be fighting. We would still hate each other. She is like a tranquilizer for Yuki and I. She makes us fell at home. She make us feel like brothers.

I also have feelings for Tohru. She just makes me want to run up and kiss her. I mean, she knows that if it get weak, or get held by someone of the opposite sex, that I'll turn into my Zodiac. But, it seems as Tohru doesn't care. She probably loves me just the way I am. She loves me for what I am on the inside. I may be some hotheaded kid, but, still, she doesn't mind.

However, I'm starting to think that she loves Yuki instead. I mean, when she was on a double dat withe Yuki and Kagura and I, she seemed to be enjoying herself so much. Then, there was White Day. Yuki had got her something. Also Momiji got her something. But, I didn't get her anything. But...Tohru isn't the kind of person to care about those things, right?

Also there's Yuki. I don't really understand how she made us become such friends. I mean, we fought a lot, and I loved fighting him so much, I wanted to beat him, make him cry. But, life seems so much easier when we're friends, rather than enemies. Now, I respect Yuki a lot, and he respects me. We stand up for each other.

It's all thanks to Tohru. She made us like this. Tohru always sees us from the inside, not the outside. She'll listen to our problems, and always tries to fix them. I mean, she doesn't even bother to complain about her own. She opens my heart, I admit, I love her. I love her so much, I just want to scream it to the heavens. Tohru is my life, my world. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be as happy as I am now. She brings happiness to my heart

((Normal POV)).

Kyo sighed as he looked up at the sky. He just laid back down on the roof. Tohru then came out.

"Kyo-Kun! Dinner's ready!" she called. He sat up and smiled at her. "I'll be right there," he said. He then thought to himself.

'_Oh, how much I love you' _


	2. Tohru Honda

((Tohru's POV))

This secret is getting way out of hand. Every time someone, other than me, finds out about the curse. They get their memories erased by Hatori-San. I mean, I know that Yuki and Kyo can't stand that.

You know what, I have feeling for Kyo. But, I know that Kyo will only think of me as a friend. He's also been a little annoyed of me, but, everyone gets on his nerves. He has always been a bit short-tempered. But, I don't care, I love him for who he is. However, there's also Yuki.

Yuki is my savior. He's helped me throughout a lot of things. All this time I had lived with the Sohma family. Yuki even got me something for White Day. Yuki went on that date with me with Kyo and Kagura. We had a bunch of fun. I was so happy.

I also loves Kyo's zodiac. He's so cute. I feel like I want to pick him up and dance with him. However, I don't think he's like that too much.

Both Yuki and Kyo have made my life a true adventure. They tell me their problems, and I just love to help them! They have also helped me the entire time I lived there. One day, I'd love to marry Yuki or Kyo, but...how could I decide? I love them both equally. I'm sure mom is really thankful for the Sohma family for taking me in.

I'm also so happy that Kyo and Yuki are getting along now. I guess that wish I made really did come true. Yuki and Kyo, I love you both.

((Normal POV))

Tohru was gazing out the window as all of them where eating Somen.

"Ms. Honda, are you feeling okay?" Yuki asked.

"You aren't sick, are you?" Kyo asked. Tohru just smile, but her eyes just showed so much pain.

"I'm fine, really I am," she said happily.

"Yes, of course," Kyo and Yuki said, but they where still worried. Tohru said to herslef.

'_How can I decide?'_


	3. Yuki Sohma

((Yuki's POV))

I never knew that it would happen so soon, but I knew it might happen someday. It's true, I have fallen for Ms.Honda, truley I have. She takes care of us all. She does our chores, laundry, even cooks breakfast lunch and dinner. It's suprising how much she does, and still has a reason to smile. She had been the blossom of us all. We can all live happy, just because of one person. Just, I think she loves Kyo more than she would me. I mean, she loves the cat of the zodiac and felt bad, for the cat was tricked by the rat, which so happens to be me. I can't live without Ms.Honda being mine, I know it sounds so selfish, but I can't live without her. But, if it pained her to be with me, I just couldn't help but cry. I love her so dearly and I hope that she'll be happy, no matter who she's with. Whenever she smiles my heart flies and I am completely happy. She's so incredible. After all, she's the one that made Kyo and I become friends. Who would've thought? Kyo and me of all people. Just be happy Ms.Honda. But, one question I ask myself, why does it pain me to call her by her name. Everyone calls her Tohru, but here I am, calling her Ms.Honda, why can't I say it? She prefers to be called by her name I can tell, but never once has she complained. And that's where I draw the line, Ms.Honda, no Tohru...I love you!

((Normal POV))

Tohru was washin the dishes from their dinner before hand. Yuki had then slipped through the kitchen door. "Would you like some help...To..hru?" Yuki asked, stuttering a bit as he said her name. Tohru turned around a blush creeping across her face. That was the first time Yuki had said her name.

"Oh, Yuki, um..no, I wouldn't want you to waste your time helping me," Tohru said a bright smile on her face.

"Nonscence, I have plenty time," Yuki said grabbing a dish in her hands and washing it for her."Now Tohru..why don't you get some rest, you have worked so hard today, I can finish these for you," Yuki said.

"Oh thank you Yuki," she said. It was true, she had worked really hard today, she was so tired, she had felt dizzy. She walked out of the room, a bit of flush to her face. She then felt herself stop. Her world was beggining to spin. Soon, then she passed out, crashing to the floor, the noise sending two boys running. More specifically a cat and a rat. As soon as they got there seeing Tohru passed out on the ground, it made them become worried. They thought the same thing in their mind.

'_What happened to you Tohru?'_


	4. Visit from Hatori

Kyo and Yuki paced about outside of Tohru's room. Both of them where extremely terrified of what had happened. When Tohru had fainted, both of them had panicked, and rushed to Shigure. Tohru currently had a scorching fever, and was panting heavily.

"GOD DAMMIT! WHY OF ALL PEOPLE IT HAD TO BE HER!" Kyo screeched, tugging at his bright orange hair. Yuki sighed, combing his fingers through his silky purple locks.

"Calm down Kyo. Please. The last thing we need is someone to panic. I'm sure Hatori will take care of it," Yuki said in a soothing tone. Kyo growled trying to calm himself down. He just nodded. "Good," Yuki replied. Soon Shigure came up the stairs sighing. A frustrated look was on the usually happy-go-lucky author.

"Hatori's on his way. He says this dosen't look good," Shigure said, his voice full of worry. Shigure walked up to Tohru's door opening it slowly and quietly peeking in. She was piled under blankets, a cold compress on her forehead. her breathing was slow, and she was shivering, even though her face was covered in sweat, with an extreme fever.

"Do you think we should call Uo and Hana?" Yuki asked peering over at Shigure as he walked out of Tohru's room. He only shook his head.

"Later.We need to find exactly what's wrong first. You know how that Uo will get," Shigure sighed. Kyo shuddered at the thought.

"You're right," Kyo said. Shigure closed Tohru's door at the sound of the door bell.

"That would be Tori-san," Shigure muttered as he walked down the stairs. He opened the door finding the dark haired doctor standing there, with a worried expression.

"Glad you could make it, I don't think this is any normal cold," Shigure said, sighing. Hatori nodded."I don't think so either," he said. Shigure then to head over to the stairs.

"Come on. Yuki and Kyo are throwing a big fit," Shigure said. He then walked up towards Tohru's room, Hatori tagging along behind. Kyo and Yuki stood out of the way as Hatori walked in Tohru's room. Yuki and Kyo paced about in the hall waiting for Hatori's return. It was not for a whole thirty minutes before Hatori and Shigure exited the room.

"How is she?" Kyo and Yuki asked at the same time. Hatori shook his head. "Worse then I thought. This is already severe, but it could worsen. Do not let her out of bed. She needs all the rest she can get. No letting her help around, no matter how much she pleads. Just make sure she eats, and has plenty of rest. I'll drop off some medicine later," Hatori said. Shigure nodded. "Thanks for helping," he said. Hatori nodded and headed out the door. Kyo stood frozen, and soon, he crasshed down to his knees.

"Why...why...WHY!?" Kyo screeched punching his fists into the floor. Shigure placed his hand gently on Kyo's shoulder.

"Calm down Kyo. She'll be fine," Shigure said reassuringly. Kyo bit his lip, before he glared at Shigure.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW! SHE COULD DIE! THIS ISN'T FAIR! I LOVE HER!" Kyo yelled before running down stairs and out the door. Shigure and Yuki stood frozen, but slowly then, a smile appeared on his face.

"I knew he'd confess it one day," Shigure said. Soon he just walked down the stairs and began to tidy up. It was unusual for him to do such a thing, but then again, he was helping out Tohru in doing so. He knew Kyo had been on the roof, it'd just be time before he came back in. Yuki still stood where he was.

"What am I going to do now?" he whispered to himself, and just sat against the wall, his head hurting from all the stress.


End file.
